Sorry Hyukjae !
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Eunhyuk yang menyukai donghae, tetapi donghae selalu saja tidak memperdulikannya, dan donghae malah selalu kencan dengan yeoja cantik didepannya /HAEHYUK/YAOI/


MIANHAE HYUKKIE

AUTHOR P.O.V

Seorang namja manis sedang membujuk temannya agar segera mengantakan nya kesebuah toko buku. Sebut saja namja manis itu lee hyuk jae yang lebih akrab dipanggil hyukkie, sementara temannya namja tampan itu lee donghae biasa dipanggil hae.

" hae ayo antarkan aku ketoko buku, ini sudah sore keburu toko buku itu tutup..." eunhyuk pada sahabatnya

" aiss, kau mengganguku saja! Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri hyukkie..." bentak donghae, sahabat dari namja manis ini

" kau bagaimana sie, tadi sudah janji mau mengantarkan ku ! " marah eunhyuk pada donghae

" itukan tadi hyukkie, sekarang tidak..." donghae semakin membentak eunhyuk

" aku benci kau LEE DONGHAE... " teriak eunhyuk pada donghae

Hyukjae segara pergi dari rumah teman itu.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Lagi-lagi dia marah padaku dengan terpaksa aku menyusulnya dan meminta maaf padanya.

" mianhae hyukkie, aku mau mengantarkan mu kok...! " ucapku sambil menarik tangannya

" yang benar, kajja keburu tokonya tutup..." ucapnya semangat

" dasar moyet aneh kukira kau akan marah lebih lama padaku!" kataku kesal

" apa katamu aku monyet aneh ! dasar ikan jelek ! "

" kajja! Keburu tokonya tutup..."

Aku segera menarik tangan eunhyuk, agar dia segera berhenti marah-marah.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Kenapa donghae malah pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian ditoko buku ini sendirian, dia malah asik sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja, donghae pun mendekati ku dengan menggandeng yeoja itu.

"eh kenalkan hyuk namanya yoona..." ucapnya sambil mengenalkan seorang yeoja yang begitu yeppo

" hyukjae..." jawabku ketus

" kau nanti bisa pulang sendirikan, aku ingin mengantarkan yoona pulang... "

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan nya dia sudah pergi bersama yeoja yang namanya yoona itu.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Pagi hari hyukjae ingin bergegas keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke tempat kuliahnya ternyata didepan rumahnya ada donghae yang menunggu nya.

" ada apa hae ? bukannya kau gak ada jam kuliah sepagi ini..." tanya eunhyuk

" memang... " jawab donghae santai, sambil menunjukan senyum child dish nya

" lalu kenapa kesini ? " tanya eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan teman nya ini

" mau mengantarkan mu ke tempat kuliah..." jawabnya

" ah tidak usah kalau setiap kuliah pagi aku selalu diantarkan oleh kyuhyun ... " tolak eunhyuk

" jadi selama ini kau selalu berangkat bereng kyuhyun.." tanya donghae dengan wajah agak kesal

" nee, waeyo ? " tanya eunhyuk penasaran

" mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berangkat bareng kyuhyun lagi..." kata donghae dengan tegas

" sudahlah hae kau bukan siapa-siapa ku ! aku duluan ya kyuhyun sudah datang tuk..." Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan donghae yang masih terdiam.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Dasar donghae pake ngelarang-ngelarang segala, bilang aja mau kekampus buat ketemu tiffany pake alasan nganterin aku segala.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku tau bukan siapa-siapanya hyukjae, tapi emang salah kalau aku melarangnya jalan sama kyuhyun, karena kyuhyun tuh namja yang tidak benar dasar hyukjae babbo.

Saat jam 12 siang aku segera kekampus karena jam 1 siangnya aku ada kelas, karena kelas masih lama aku pun kekantin aku melihat hyukjae sedang asik makan bersama jiyeon, aku pun berjalan kearah hyukjae dan jiyeon saat aku sampai aku segera menggeser hyukjae agar aku duduk di sebelah jiyeon.

" siang jiyeon ... " sapaku ramah pada yeoja yeppo ini

" siang donghae oppa..." jawab jiyeon sambil tersenyum

" menyebalkan..." ucap eunhyuk pelan, dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

" mau kemana hyuk ? " tanyaku, tetapi masih asik melihat wajah jiyeon

" ada kelas mendadak..." jawab eunhyuk dengan nada kesal

" yasudah selamat menjalankan kelas mendadak..." ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya

HYUKJAE P.O.V

Aku segera pergi ke perpustakaan, dan duduk di bangku perpustakaan.

" ishhh... dasar donghae babbo ! apa dia itu benar babbo ! aku tidak tahan lagi dengannya! " Gumam ku pelan.

" kau sampai saat ini masih menyukai namja ikan itu ? " ucap seseorang entah siapa

Aku kaget mendengarkan suara disebelahku.

" sungmin hyung ! aniyo aku tidak pernah menyukai nya..." ucapku menyangakal

" ku kira kau menyukai nya ! " tutur sungmin hyung padaku

" memang benar aku sudah lama menyukai donghae, tapi donghae tidak penar menyukaiku dia selalu mencampakan ku demi yeoja-yeoja yang menarik perhatian nya " batinku

Akhirnya kelasku selesai dan aku segera pulang kerumah, saat jam 4 tiba-tiba hujan sangat deras disertai petir yang sangat kencang, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku aku pun segera membuka pintu, aku kaget ternyata donghae yang mengetok pintu dan badan nya basah kuyup karena hujan.

" waeyo hae? " tanyaku dengan nada khawatir

" mian kalau aku menganggu mu..." ucapnya pelan

" aniya kau tidak menganggu ku..." jawabku dengan senyum iba padanya

" aku lupa kalau umma dan appa ku pergi ke tokyo dan aku malah meninggalkan kunci cadangan yang ku punya didalam kamarku!" jelasnya padanya

" jadi ? " ucapku yang masih belum mengerti kata-katanya

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aiss apa hyukjae itu seekor moyet yang bodoh.

" jadi aku akan menginap dirumahmu selama 1 minggu hyukkie! Bolehkan..." ucapku dengan berteriak, dan memberikan puppy eyes ku padanya

" nee ..."

" pinjamkan aku bajumu ..." pintaku pada eunhyuk

" nee, kajja ikut aku kekamar..." ucap eunhyuk

Akhirnya aku dan hyukjae ada dikamarnya hyukjae, hyukjae pun memberikan bajunya aku pun mulai membuka bajuku yang basah, tapi tiba-tiba hyukjae menghentikanku.

" waeyo hyuk? " tanyaku padanya dengan wajah heran

" lebih baik kau menganti bajumu dikamar mandi..." jelasnya padaku

" waeyo, kita kan sesama namja ! apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku!" candaku padanya

" setidaknya kalau aku itu yaoi aku akan mencari namja yang sekeren kyuhyun atau seganteng siwon..." ucapku santai

" ih lagi siapa yang mau dengan namja monyet seperti mu ! " ucapku ketus karena mendengar dia lebih memilih kyuhyun dan siwon dari pada aku

Aku pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

HYUKJAE P.O.V

" benci...benci...benci donghae sialan ! lagi pula aku sudah tidak menyukai mu lagi kok ! " ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Donghae pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

" DEG" ais kenapa jantung ku berdebar-debar karena melihat baju yang dipake dongha terlalu pas ditubuhnya sehingga melihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang atletis.

" hyukkie apa kau tidak punya baju yang lebih besar..." keluhnya padaku

" itu juga udah yang paling besar hae..." jawabku sambil menormalkan kembali detak jantungku

" makanya hyukkie punya badan jangan terlalu kurus ! " ledeknya padaku

" enak saja kau bilang aku kurus..."

" yasudah aku mau makan, kau yang buatkan yah hyukkie..." ucap donghae sedikit dengan nada memerintah

" kenapa harus aku ? " jawabku merasa tidak terima

" karena aku tak bisa masak ! dan memangnya kau rela apa melihat orang yang kau suka kelaparan apa... ? " jawabnya memelas padaku

"ish dia meledekku, apa kau tak tau kalau aku benar benar menyukaimu hae" batinku

Akhirnya aku pun membuatkan makanan untuk kami berdua.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Setelah kenyang aku segera tidur dikasurnya hyukjae, hyukjae pun mulai berbaring disebelahku karena hawanya dingin sekali karena hujan yang belum berhenti juga, aku memeluk tubuh hyukjae.

" ish hae jangan meluk-meluk dong ! " ucapnya sedikit membentak padaku

" sekali ini saja aku kedinginan hyukkie! Kau kan sahabatku yg baik" rajukku dengan manja pada hyukkie

Hyukjae pun terdiam, aku rasa dia sudah tertidur karena aku mendengar napasnya yanng teratur berarti itu menandakan ia sudah tertidur, aku pun tidur.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku donghae masih memeluk ku, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak tak karuan aku segera melepaskan pelukan donghae, dan segera mandi karena ada kuliah pagi, aku pun keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi.

" kau ada kuliah pagi hyukkie? " tanya donghae yang baru bangun tidur

" nee..." ucapku dingin

" mau ku antar...? " tanyanya padaku

" ani..." jawabku

Aku belum melanjutkan omongan ku tapi donghae langsung memotongnya.

" kau berangkat dengan kyuhyun? Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan kyuhyun..." ucapnya membentakku, dia terlihat sangat marah

" memangnya kenapa aku suka kok kalo jalan sama kyuhyun! " ucapku dengan nada sedikit keras

" oh kau menyukai kyuhyun/mencintai kyuhyun ? " tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu menyindir diriku

" nee aku mencintai kyuhyun! Waeyo? " ucapku ku keras

Paboya kau lee donghae kenapa selalu melarangku seenakmu, bahkan aku tidak pernah melarangmu.

" yah semoga saja kyuhyun juga mencintai mu..." ucap donghae

Donghae pun tertawa, aku segera pergi meninggalkan nya.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Hyukjae baru pulang kerumah nya, saat masuk rumahnya diruang tamu sudah ada donghae dan jesicca, hyukjae hanya pura-pura tak melihat donghae dan langsung pergi kekamar.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Apa hyukjae masih marah padaku, akhirnya aku menyuruh sicca pulang. Dan aku segera kekamar sepertinya hyukjae lagi mandi, saat hyukjae keluar kamar mandi ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya saat aku memandangnya wajah hyukjae langsung merah.

" waeyo hyukkie? Kau sakit kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" ucapku khawatir

" aniyo..." jawabnya sambil menunduk

Hyukjae langsung mengambil bajunya dan masuk kamar mandi lagi, dia pun keluar dan sudah menggunakan baju.

" kau sudah makan? " tanya eunhyuk padaku

" sudah tadi sama sicca, kau hyukkie? " jawabku sambil tersenyum

" aku juga sudah sama kyuhyun..." dia juga menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan senyum yang sangat manis

" oh, makin deket aja sama kyuhyun..." ledekku

Hyukjae tak menjawab pertanyaanku dia langsung tidur dikasurnya, aku pun juga segera tidur.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Aku pun pergi kekampus karena ada kuliah pagi, kyuhyun sudah menjemputku di depan rumah.

" mian apa kau sudah menungguku lama ? " tanyaku

" aniya hyukkie..." jawab kyu

" nee kajja..." ucapku

Saat dijalan tiba-tiba mobil kyuhyun berhenti dan kyuhyun menatap ku, aku pun menatapnya juga dengan pandangan bertanya.

" mungkin saatnya aku menyatakan perasaan ku padamu..." ucapnya

" maksudmu ? " aku memandangnya aneh

" aku menyukai mu, apakah kau mau menjadi namjachigu ku..." aku kaget mendengar ucapannya

" nee aku mau..." jawabku ragu

Kyuhyun mencium keningku, aku pun tersenyum mungkin saat ini aku harus belajar melupakan donghae. Aku pulang malam hari sekitar jam 8 malam kyuhyun yang mengantarkan aku pulang.

" yasudah chagi aku pulang dulu..." ucapnya

"cup" kyuhyun mencium keningku.

" hati-hati dirumah..." ucapnya dia pun pergi meninggalkanku

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku melihat hyukjae dengan kyuhyun mesra banget, apa mereka pacaran, aku segera kekamar beberapa menit kemudian hyukjae masuk kekamar dan duduk disebelahku yang sedang menonton tv.

" kau pacaran dengan kyuhyun ? " tanyaku memastikan

" nee baru tadi aku jadian dengan nya..." ucapnya

" apa kau babbo sudah ku bilang jauhi kyuhyun tapi kau malah pacaran dengannya..." bentakku padanya

" memang kau siapa ku ... " ucapnya dengan santai

" aku memang bukan siapa-siapa mu hyukkie, tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat namja selain aku... ! " ucapku marah

" waeyo? Aku tak pernah melarang mu dekat-dekat dengan yeoja2 itu siapa namanya yoona,sicca,tiffany,jiyeon dan yeoja lainnya! Aku tak pernah melarang mu kenapa kau terus melarangku donghae ! " bentaknya sangat keras

Baru kali ini hyukjae membentak ku.

" kau tau aku sangat membencimu ! kau selalu membuangku demi yeoja-yeoja itu! bahkan kau tak pernah tau kalau aku sakit hati ! " ucapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan semua amarahnya

Sebelum hyukjae melanjutkan omongan aku sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku dan melumat bibir hyukjae dengan lembut, beberapa menit kemudian aku melepaskan lumatan ku pada bibirnya.

HYUKJAE P.O.V

Aku kaget saat donghae melumat bibirku dengan lembut, dan bodohnya aku malah tidak memberontak apa yang telah donghae lakukan padaku, donghae pun melepaskan lumatannya dibibirku.

" mianhae kalau aku selalu membuatmu sedih, tapi aku memang gak suka bila ada namja atau yeoja yang mendekati mu! Karane kau hanya milik seorang LEE DONGHAE ! " ucapku menekankan namanya

" maksudmu hae ... ? " tanyaku, aku kaget mendengar ucapanya

" saranghae my monkey..." ucapnya padaku sambil memandang dan menatap mataku

" aku benci hae ... " ucapku

" waeyo hyukkie... ? " tanya donghae dengan wajah sedih

" kenapa kau bilang aku moyet mu... ! " ucapku sambil memoyongkan bibirku

" saranghae LEE HYUKJAE ..." ucapnya kembali padaku

" nado saranghae LEE DONGHAE..." jawabku dengan senyum

Lagi-lagi donghae menciumku.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Entah apa yang diperbuat donghae kepada hyukjae.

Pagi hari donghae sudah bangun dan langsung mandi, setelah berpakaian rapi donghae segera kedapur membuatkan makanan untuk hyukjae, karena donghae tahu pasti sekarang hyukjae tak bisa jalan karena apa yang telah donghae perbuat pada hyukjae semalam.

HYUKJAE P.O.V

Aku pun bangun dari tidurku aku melihat disampingku tidak ada donghae, kemana dia tapi pintu kamarku terbuka ternyata itu donghae membawakan sarapan untuk ku.

" sudah bangun ... " tanyanya lembut padaku

" nee ... " ucapku sambil tersenyum

Aku mencoba bangun dari kasur tapi bagian bawah tubuhku sakit sekali, aku pun meringgis kecil.

" waeyo apa sakit sekali hyukkie ? " tanyanya dengan wajah bersalah

" aniyo hanya sedikit perih..." jawabku

Donghae membantu bangun dari tepat tidur.

"cup" donghae mencium bibirku sekilas.

" hae ... " ucapku malu dan langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti sudah merah

" hehe, morning kiss hyukkie..." jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum ikannya

" nee, yasudah aku mau mandi dulu..."

" perlu ku bantu ... " ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat mesum

" aniyo hae chagi, yang ada nanti aku benar-benar gak bisa jalan! " ucapku sambil menunduk

Aku pun sudah rapi dan siap pergi kekampus.

" kajja, aku antar kau kekampus..." ucap hae sambil menarik tanganku

" tapi kyuhyun..." tanyaku yang tak berani menatap mata donghae

" kau harus memutuskan kyuhyun didepan ku ! " ucapnya dengan nada perintah

Saat aku dan donghae keluar kyuhyun sudah menunggu eunhyuk.

" kalian tinggal berdua ... ? "

" memang salah aku tinggal sama calon istriku ? " ucap donghae sambil menatap rendah kyuhyun

" apa maksudmu hyukjae..." tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah sangat merah, sepertinya dia menahan amarah

" maaf kyuhyun aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, jadi lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini..." ucapku dengan mantap

" nee baiklah..." ucapku kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah yang akan siap membunuh donghae

Donghae langsung membawa hyukjae pergi.

-end-


End file.
